The present invention relates to a communicating device which can store and retrieve data from a recording medium.
Recently, cameras using an IC memory card to store pictures has been proposed. In this camera, terminals of the IC memory card are connected with connectors of a loading unit of the camera. Data can then be exchanged between the IC memory card and the camera.
Conventionally, the IC memory card is manually inserted into the camera. Then, data is exchanged between the IC memory card and the camera. When the IC memory card is to be ejected from the camera, a mechanical interlock switch is pressed, and the IC memory card is mechanically ejected from the camera.
However, if the IC memory card is ejected while data is being exchanged between the IC memory card and the camera, the data exchange will be interrupted- If control data from the IC memory card was being transmitted to the camera, then the operation of the camera would be compromised. If picture data was being transmitted from the camera to the IC memory card, then the data would be corrupted, rendering the data useless. The operator would then have to take the picture again.